Through the Fire and Flames
by Allendra
Summary: Bartimaeus and Kitty's life couldn't get any better . . .when suddenly it couldn't get any worse after he doesn't come to her summon. While he's under service to a magician bent on world dominance, Kitty is doing all she can to get him back. B/K
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, I got this up a lot sooner than I thought I would. Really, try four days. I'm excited! **

**Shadowfire: **Hooray, you found your profile! Thanks for your help and reviews. Are you talking about Inkspell, possibly? I hope you enjoy this fanfic!

_**So far away, we wait for the day  
**__**For the light source so wasted and gone  
**__**We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
**__**Through the fire and the flames, we carry on  
**__**-**_**chorus to Through the Fire and Flames, by Dragonforce, 2006 (best song in the world XD )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the title, or the Bartimaeus Trilogy**

**WARNING: This is rated T for violence, language, torture, and just overall darkness ( I think you'll like it nonetheless ;) )**

**CH. 1**

Her eyes sparkled as she laughed. I could tell by her smile she was truly happy, and I could feel in her touch how much she loved me.

It's a strange thing, being in love. It just hits you suddenly, like lightning, and then you wonder how you ever lived without that person. And you start thinking mushy-gushy and ooey-gooey thoughts (Kitty and I were far too cool to say such sappy things). I realized she completed me, and that I couldn't live without her. And though I disgusted myself with such drippy-squishy thoughts, they were the truth. Though we didn't vocalize it, we knew the other felt that way.

In fact, I couldn't believe how I'd gone through life without this feeling. Without her.

We were having a lot of fun together, more fun than I'd ever had in my life (which is saying something, as my life is always exciting). Currently, we were staying in a hotel in Venice, having come from Germany, and were about to head back to London. After all, you have to touch base sometimes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty wandered about the hotel room, smiling. She was having the best time in her life. Bartimaeus was stretched out on the bed, tossing a pillow in the air. He was in Ptolemy's form, as he most always was, wearing pants, a shirt, and a jacket.

"Italy is amazing!" she said.

He smiled.

"We'll have to do this again, later in the year."

"I don't know why you're gonna return to the Frog Inn when we get back."

She sat beside him. "It's nice to have a sense of . . .responsibility. Besides, I like George."

He shrugged. "I guess spirits don't really feel that sense of loyalty." He paused, as if reconsidering. "At least, not much."

She smiled and leaned down, meeting his lips.

After a few days in Venice, they returned to London. Night was falling and they decided Bartimaeus should be dismissed, at least for the night. That strategy was one they used most often, along with brief times of dismissing him for days. It was a tough obstacle, and Bartimaeus kept wanting to push himself longer, but they dealt with it all the same.

After dismissing him, Kitty snuggled into bed, still happy, and slept. She dreamed of Bartimaeus.

Once morning came, she leaped out of bed. Morning sunlight gave the apartment a calm glow. She quickly straightened her hair and set up all the necessary things to summon Bartimaeus.

She drew the pentacle and left a large gap, so he wouldn't be trapped.

She couldn't seem to go fast enough as she said all the necessary words. Excitement buzzed inside her, as she was once more confronted with how much she loved him.

Once finished, she waited, practically glowing with a joy nothing could bring down.

Which was why she was surprised when he didn't come.

**There's the first chapter! Please review for me!**

**Also, on my profile I've created the Do's and Don't's of Summaries. This is a little list of trends I've noticed for people who do get reviews, and those who don't. If you're a new writer or are just curious, check it out! Feedback is appreciated! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I wanted to get this up ASAP, as there wasn't that much to the first that wasn't in the teaser. Oh, and in case you haven't been informed, this fanfic has nothing to do with fire (just so you're not confused ;) ).**

**Shadowfire: **Cool, I've never read those books but a friend told me they're good! And yes, I love rock! Absolutely love it! I have a few Evanescence songs on my ipod, as they are awesome! So, have you heard the Dragonforce song? I was introduced to it on Guitar Hero 3 and fell in love with it. Nice to meet another rock-lover! Thanks for reviewing!

**Conception.creation: **Hi, nice to see you! XD Thanks for the review!

**Nari-nick: **Hey, nice to hear from you! Yeah, Shadowfire really wanted me to write a sequel, which I hadn't planned on for a few months. But since she loved it so much I felt instantly motivated. Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bartimaeus Trilogy or the title**

**WARNING: This is rated T for violence, language, torture, and plain darkness. Ye have been warned!**

**CH.2**

I felt myself being summoned, and I was happy. Through those hours I was already missing Kitty. Wow, I've gotten soft.

However, when I materialized inside the pentacle as Ptolemy, it wasn't Kitty who summoned me.

It was some old guy.

He wore dark clothes of black, blue, and gray. He had longer gray hair and a beard. His skin was wrinkled and leathery looking. And his eyes were a cold green. He was scowling, and definitely had that old-school magician vibe, like Nathaniel's master. However, this guy practically exhaled malice. I'm serious, he looked mean and mercilous, and . . .evil. I know evil's an overused word, but that completely described him.

"You look confused," the old man said in a scratchy voice. "Have any questions, Bartimaeus?"

Okay, I'd bite. "Were you under the impression I was dead?"

He seemed momentarily taken aback. "No."

"Oh." I guess my heroic brush with death in the Glass Palace didn't get out to many.

I took a quick look around the room. It was dark because of heavy navy blue curtains over the windows. But I could make out a marble floor and expensive furniture.

I didn't like this guy, there was something unsettling about him. Where most masters would summon you, put on an authoritative front, and give you a charge, this man was different. He was quiet, and was looking at me with calculating intensity. And he asked me if _I _was confused?

"I assume you're wondering why that girl you were with didn't summon you."

Okay, I'd bite again. "I'm a little surprised."

"You seemed to be on friendly terms with her."

I shrugged.

Apparently taking that as a refusal to answer (which it was), he snapped, "Don't be arrogant around me, djinni, you have no idea who you're dealing with."

"Then tell me."

That seemed to anger him further, but he didn't lose it. He replied coldly, "My name is Gaia, and I'm your new master."

I crossed my arms, showing my unhappiness with the situation.

I said, "Why should you care about my old master? How'd you know about her anyway, Gaia?"

"My spy." An ugly little pig-faced imp flew up beside him. It was blue and fat. "This is Jard."

Jard was, putting it mildly, repulsive. And Gaia was, putting it mildly, creepy. Not a good pair. The fact that they'd been spying on me sent all kinds of chills through my essence. I wanted out, fast.

"Well," I said, "now that I'm officially creeped out, tell me what to do, I'll do it, and then I can get far away from you and that ball of fat you call Jard."

I was instantly struck with magic. It electrocuted through my essence and sent me to the floor, screaming involuntarily. Then it stopped and I lied there, gritting my teeth.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way!" Gaia roared. "I know the way you are, but you'll learn respect with me."

I stood up and, fixing him with a death glare, said in a low voice, "What is my charge?"

He grinned, and it looked like his face had cracked open in a twisted, demented way. "I'll tell you."

**So, there's that. Gaia and Jard are my OC's, but I didn't want to include them in the disclaimer and ruin the surprise. XD Reviews make me very happy, so please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Shadowfire: **. . .I like dots too. Lol Yep, Call Me When You're Sober is awesome! I also love Bring Me to Life. I can always picture cool things along with it (as strange as that sounds . . .you know what I mean!) Hmm, if I ever get the chance I'll have to check out this chipmunk song. Haha, thanks for the review!

**Conception.creation: **Thanks, I love OC badguys, too. They just fit in better than OC allies. Thanks for your review!

**Nari: **Thank you, I felt very in with Bartimaeus in that chapter, as opposed to the first chapter where I just couldn't get the feel of him.XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bartimaeus Trilogy or the title**

**Rated T for violence, language, torture, and general darkness**

**CH. 3**

Kitty walked down the crowded streets of London, thinking. She had no clear destination in mind, and she simply brushed past people without looking at them.

She had tried to summon Bartimaeus three more times, all which were unproductive. She wondered why he didn't come, but knew the obvious answer already.

He'd been summoned by someone else.

She knew that was it, but she didn't want to believe it. That meant he could be anywhere. That meant she didn't know when she'd see him again. That meant she didn't know if he was all right or not.

Not knowing what else to do, she went to a café and ordered breakfast. She sat and ate in silence, and suddenly felt very lonely.

She wondered if there was a way she could locate him. She doubted it, but even that small piece of hope was comforting.

Once done, she went out to walk again. An early fall wind blew her brown-gray hair from her face.

Her thoughts were going in circles again when she heard screaming. She jerked her head up and saw people rushing around the corner ahead, towards the screams of others.

Kitty ran around the corner with everyone else and abruptly stopped short. Her jaw fell open and she froze.

Westminster Palace was on fire. Dark smoke rose around it, and it was crumbled in a few sections. Magicians were running out of it.

_Who did this? Kitty_ thought.

She rushed further forward and saw another bright blast slam into the building. That attacker was just a silhouette against the flame.

A few of the magicians that ran out had their spirits with them. One in the form of a cyclops-looking thing sent a detonation at the attacker, who was thrown to the pavement.

Kitty pulled up short, shoes sliding a few more inches. Her voice stopped working, and she was pretty sure her heart did, too.

Bartimaeus picked himself up off the pavement and took up a ready stance, looking at the spirits that surrounded him.

Kitty noticed he still had Ptolemy in London clothes, which she briefly realized meant he hadn't expected to be in his current situation.

Then Bartimaeus relaxed and disappeared, having been re-summoned.

Everyone started taking action to try to save the building. Everyone except Kitty, whose mind had locked. People brushed past her as she stood, staring blankly at the flames.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was back in the dark room with Gaia, his fat little imp Jard flying about.

"Good," said Gaia.

Yeah, just swell. The charge he'd given me had been simple enough: go destroy Westminster Palace. I hadn't completely succeeded, but I knew he'd been watcing and decided to pull me out when it got dangerous.

He also gave himself plenty of safe guards. I couldn't tell anyone about him by any means, I couldn't revolt, I had to do exactly what he said . . .and so on. Basically, I was trapped.

But the big question was . . .why? Why was he so scared people would find out about him? I'd never heard of him during my time with Nathaniel. He certainly wasn't a new (and young) magician. And he knew what he was doing. This guy was all over everything.

I expected him to do some kind of follow-up attack, or march on London and tell them all how powerful he was. But instead he sat back in a black leather chair and made himself comfortable. He picked up a book and began to read.

I stood there, one eyebrow raised. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Reading," he replied, not looking up.

"Oh. Right. So, are you going to dismiss me?"

"No. That girl friend of yours may summon you. I can't take chances."

"Why so secretive?"

He raised his green eyes, giving me a look that said that wasn't a topic of discussion.

"Be quiet," Gaia sighed.

"You know, you're going to have to dismiss me sometime. I-"

A blast of magic knocked me into the pentacle barrier, which in turn threw me forward.

"I said be quiet!" Gaia snapped. "Now sit there and don't do anything. That's an order."

Glumly I sat cross-legged, staring into the shadows.

**I'm going to Oklahoma City for the weekend, so there won't be any quick updates or responses to any PM's. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is a little late!**

**Shadowfire: **Haha, glad I surprised you! Yep, I remember 6th grade . . . (sigh). Aw, your poor best friend! Guys are jerks sometimes. That happened to one of my friend's friends last year. Her date left her for another one. Blah. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Yellow14: **Hi! Thanks for coming to check this out! And thank you for reviewing!

**And thanks Conception.Creation for your review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bartimaeus Trilogy. Gaia and Jard are OC's.**

**Rated T for violence, language, torture, and overall darkness**

**CH. 4**

Kitty raced into her apartment, mind spinning. She knew she needed help. But with her mission being the rescue of her djinni boyfriend, that narrowed the list.

She knew none of the magicians would help. Rebecca Piper had made it quite clear the way they thought. Kitty wanted to stay mad at her, but she knew Piper was simply going by what she'd been taught all her life. Kitty was never one to follow traditional ideals. She supposed Mr. Button would help her, but what could he do? And all the commoners, including the friendly George Fox, were out of the question.

She tried to summon Bartimaeus again, but it was still no use. She sat down, covering her face.

Just when she decided she should talk to Mr. Button, a new idea popped into her head. She considered it, threw it away, dug it back out, and considered it again.

Deciding it couldn't hurt to try, she picked up a spell book on her desk. It was one of Mr. Button's that he said he didn't need.

Flipping through it, she found what she was looking for and read. Then she arranged everything again, filled up the gap in the pentacle, and summoned Algus.

Algus was an ancient afrit that Bartimaeus had told her about. He was kind and knew about him and Kitty dating. Kitty decided to summon him because he knew and like Bartimaeus, and was understanding to their situation.

When he appeared in the pentacle, he was a large lion. He eyed her, flicking his tail.

"Algus?" Kitty said.

"You summoned me?"

"I'm Kitty. I'm Bartimaeus' girlfriend."

Algus relaxed, studying her. "You are?"

"Yes. And . . .I need your help."

He was silent to show he was listening.

She continued. "Bartimaeus and I just got back from traveling. I dismissed him for the night, but when I tried to summon him in the morning, he didn't come. I went out to think it through, when I saw Bartimaeus . . .destroying Westminster Palace. A group of spirits surrounded him, and then he was called back to his master.

Algus sat down, seeming thoughtful. "That was today?"

"Yes."

"And what do you want me to do?"

She bit her lip. "I don't know. I just want him back."

After a pause, the afrit said, "So we know this: His new master is not a kind one, so he won't just let him go; he also must live nearby, since he could observe Bartimaeus destroying Westminster Palace and re-summon him when he needed to. So we need to track down who his master is and decide if we should

A. reason with him

B. kill him

C. wait until he dismisses Bartimaeus, or

D. give up."

Kitty smiled. "Sounds like a plan. So, you'll help me?"

Algus nodded. "I will."

"Then you have no charge. You may do whatever you wish and I'll dismiss you when you like." With that she stepped from her pentacle, realizing she took a big risk.

But Algus only looked at her admiringly. "You are just like Bartimaeus said."

She smiled.

Algus stepped from the pentacle, changing into golden retriever. "Then let's start searching for this magician."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty and Algus first searched the scene of the crime. They found no evidence around the building, and decided to question witnesses.

They went up to Rebecca Piper, who was busy giving orders.

"Ms. Piper," Kitty said after she was finished, "do you know who attacked the building?"

"A demon, obviously. My own told me it was a djinni."

"I know, but what magician?"

Piper shrugged. "We'll find out, once we get this mess cleaned up."

Undeterred, they searched through the neighborhoods, checking for any suspicious activity. But they saw nothing, and the neighborhoods proved too big to search entirely.

So they headed to Mr. Button's home.

"We're trying to find a magician who had Bartimaeus," Kitty explained once they were inside. "He had him attack Westminster Palace."

Mr. Button nodded. "Yes, I heard of that. Well, you could check in my books, they list all sorts of wizards."

Hours were spent amongst the sea of books, searching. Algus seemed to be able to search much faster, even as a dog. But he still wasn't finding anything remotely odd. Mr. Button helped by trying to locate his magician books in the mess.

Tired and hungry, Kitty flipped through the pages of a large book until she found something interesting. It was a section about magicians whose misconduct caused them to be banished from London.

_Ah-ha, _she thought, _this guy obviously had some resentment toward this city._

She scanned down the list. Most were already dead. But she found three that were still alive.

One was Mark Smithson, he had been banished and returned ten years ago. Currently he was in prison.

The second was Stephen Hack, he was banished and last records showed he was in Spain.

And the last was Gaia Black, who had been banished and not heard of since.

Kitty smiled. "Guys, I found something! Three magicians that were cast out of London."

"Well then," Algus said, "let's find them."

**Sorry there's no Bartimaeus in this chapter, he'll be in next one! Please review!**

**Oh, and Algus is my OC.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is late, my computer froze up, and then when I restarted it it froze again. (sigh) **

**Conception.creation: **I'm glad you like Algus! Thanks for reviewing!

**Shadowfire: **Haha, don't have a heart attack, there. Thanks for the review! Oh, and for your second review: Yeah, I hate it when author's be mean. In a series of books (not fanfics), I've been writing and hope to get published someday, my sister's trying to convince me to kill off my protagonist, but I tell her that everyone will finish the book unhappy, then. Blah.

**Ari: **Can I call you that? Haha, I know how you feel, but it is fun to be a part of a fic as it's being created. Welcome to my fanfic! Thanks for your review!

**Joeylejoker: **Yeah, I don't much care about chapter length, but really long ones get on my nerves. Welcome to my fanfic, and thanks for reviewing!

**Rated T for violence, language, torture, and darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bartimaeus Trilogy, or the title, which is a song by Dragonforce. Any OC's, including Algus, Jard, and Gaia, are mine.**

**CH. 5**

Much to my dismay, Gaia and Jard left and I was stuck in the pentacle.

I managed to semi-amuse myself. I changed forms and tried to peer about the dark room. But I couldn't find anything to help me unravel the Gaia Mystery.

I had to have sat there for hours, and was about to die of boredom, when I felt tugs on my essence. I was being re-summoned to my master.

Great.

I momentarily tried to resist, but it, of course, didn't make a difference. I appeared in a pentacle in a fancy-looking apartment.

Gaia looked at me levelly, his cold green eyes burning.

"Bartimaeus," he said, "I have a charge for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty and Algus, under a man's guise, managed to question Mark Smithson. It wasn't easy to get into the prison, and they had to do a lot of sneaking and lying, but eventually they got to him all the same.

He proved only to be half-sane. When they asked why he was in prison he responded that he'd "returned to London to wreak quintessential revenge upon the blasphemous politicians" who had banished him for being insane.

Realizing Mark Smithson truly was crazy, they left for Spain and Stephen Hack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From my vantage point on top of a roof, I eyed the Coliseum, sitting there like the big, round target it was.

I glanced about, crouching low so I wouldn't be spotted. They city was crowded, of course, but it seemed the Coliseum wasn't open for tourists yet.

In case you hadn't guessed it by now, my charge was to attack this place. Much to my horror, Jard had been sent to accompany me.

"This is so exciting!" the ugly little fat blue imp squeaked. I hadn't heard him talk before. Unfortunately , he seemed rather fond of it now.

I continued surveying the structure, deciding where I'd hit it.

Jard scrunched up his piggish face. "Why do you always wear that ugly form?"

I looked at him. Since I was with Kitty, being Ptolemy almost felt effortless. I never really noticed. And now Ptolemy's official uniform was London clothes (I hope he doesn't mind). No more white loincloth, as handsome as he was in it. Also, being Ptolemy reminded me of Kitty, and I missed her so much.

The fat imp frowned, a big line in his rolls of chub. He was probably about to say something, but I stood up and fired a Detonation. It smashed into the Coliseum.

The spirit equivalent of adrenaline burst through my essence. I fired more and more, hitting the building all over the walls.

Panic broke out below me. People began screaming and running.

Jard too let out a scream, which momentarily surprised me. I didn't have long to think about it , however, because I was slammed into from behind.

Me and my attacker flew forward, hit off the top of the Coliseum, and landed on the inside.

I hit the ground, in the middle of the maze of walls, which were also cages. My attacker blasted me with magic, and I was thrown back again.

I sat up. I had been assaulted by an afrit in the form of a black bear with spikes along its back. I have one word to describe him: scary.

I guess the local security was magicians. I stood up, preparing myself.

The bear was on me like lightning. A heavy paw knocked my chest and I crashed through the stone cages. Big and fast aren't a good combination.

I jumped up on top of a wall to avoid another attack, firing three Detonations.

They sent him sprawling back, but he still managed to shoot his own magical attack.

I tried to dodge, but it caught my side. The sheer power of it sent me flying into the audience stands, making a nice hole in the rock.

I looked up to see the bear coming at me again, sailing through the air on huge black wings (holy sh-!).

I threw myself to the side as he landed where I was, snarling. He wasn't much of a talker.

I ripped up two slabs of stone and hurled them at him. He knocked one wide but the other crashed into his jaw.

Jard was flying in panicky circles. It was really annoying, so I was glad when he flew off.

The bear lumbered towards me, red eyes burning. This guy was, to put it in mild terms, lethal.

I turned and ran. I can move much faster than any human, so my surroundings whizzed by me.

I could hear the afrit's paws pounding the stone close behind. I needed a weapon. I needed silver. There was none around here, obviously. But maybe nearby . . .

I launched myself onto the edge of the Coliseum, looking down at the city. I quickly spotted what I was looking for and jumped down.

I ran over to a rich-looking lady who was unfortunately wearing a shiny silver necklace. She looked at me (snootily, I might add) as I raced up.

In one move I gripped her necklace (ow!) and ripped it from her neck. She screamed. I launched myself back onto the top of the Coliseum (ow!ow!) and glanced around for the bear.

But the bear found me first. A blast of magic sent me slamming into the audience stands, rocks flying. The necklace flew from my hand.

The afrit was immediately over me, claws sinking into my essence I screamed. I struggled to get away as he tore at me. It hurt so, so bad. His teeth sank into Ptolemy's shoulder and threw me.

I hit the rock and rolled down a few levels. Once I stopped, I didn't get back up.

The afrit lumbered over to me, teeth bared. I suddenly realized I was going to die. The fact should've been calming, a relief almost, to the pain and the overall bad situation I was in. But instead, it filled me with panic. What would Kitty do if I was gone?

I glanced around helplessly when something shiny caught my eye. It was the silver necklace. I stretched out my arm towards it, and Ptolemy's middle finger barely got it.

As I yanked it to me, the bear noticed and charged forward. With a shout I hurled it forward into the bear's open jaws.

The effect was immediate. He pulled up, roaring in pain. He began to fold in on himself, turning mushy.

I rested my head back, closing my eyes. Relief washed over me.

And then I was resummoned. Damn, it was so painful, but I didn't want Gaia to see. As I appeared in the fancy apartment, I gritted my teeth, resisting the scream that was trying to claw its way out of my throat.

Panic seized Gaia's green eyes.

"Oh no!" Jard squealed. "Oh no, oh no!"

I lay on the floor, squeezing my eyes shut and slightly writhing. I was in complete agony.

A jumble of words came from Gaia's mouth and then, as luck should have it, he dismissed me.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hmm, I got some mixed reactions for last chapter. You guys certainly aren't as violent as my other reviewers! XD But, last chapter served four purposes: 1. To show some of Jard's personality 2. To give more of an idea on what kind of missions Barty will be on 3. To give Gaia a reason to dismiss Barty and 4. This is an adventure-ish story, it needs action! Lol **

**Conception: **Aw, thank you! I'm glad you liked the action and Jard. By the way, I loved you story! I'm sad it's over. Anyway, thank for reviewing!

**Nari: **I'm also glad you liked the action! Thanks for the review!

**Joe: **Yeah, not much technically happened, but I never put anything in that is worthless! Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and sorry I didn't get a chance to send you another PM, I've haven't even had time to get on the computer. Haha, oops, weird misunderstanding! I shall check yours out then!

**Shadowfire: **Haha, yeah, my stories are usually fast paced. It's more of my style. My sister reads Percy Jackson books, and I do plan on it, but she's told me a lot about them. DX Oooo, is this JasonStrong1 a boyfriend? Just kidding, thank for the review! And to the second review, yes I did read the last chapter of Monomyth. Conception is an excellent writer! Thanks for the second review!

**Ari: **Haha, your review confused me a little, but that's okay! Well, this really isn't a love story . . .but I'll see what I can do just for you! ;) And what Kitty and Algus did at the prison really has no impact on anything, so I didn't want to drag it out. I wish you luck on your story (your non fanfic one)! Thanks for your review!

**By the way, there's some Spanish in this chapter, and my stupid computer wouldn't let me use the correct grammar. Blah. But it's only two mistakes, I believe. **

**Disclaimer: I didn't own it last week, and I don't own it this week! Except for my OC's.**

**Rated T for violence, language, torture, and overall darkness**

**CH. 6**

When Kitty and Algus, as a blonde man, got to Spain, the afrit thought Stephen Hack might be in Madrid, since magicians thrive in cities. They decided to try that first. They searched through phone books and found his name and address.

"Okay, good," Kitty said as they stood on the busy city street. "That must be him. So, where is that?"

"I've been in Madrid before," Algus responded thoughtfully. "Though I'm not entirely sure. Let me ask." He walked over to a man selling newspapers and said, "Senor, yo estoy buscando para este domicilio. Puedes ayudarme?"

As the man began giving him directions, Kitty stood in shock. How did he know Spanish? Of course, he'd been there before, but still . . .

Algus turned to her, smiling. "We've got it. Follow me."

As she did, she asked, "How do you know Spanish?"

He shrugged. "For spirits, it's innate. We understand all languages."

"I suppose that's good, since you never know where you'll be summoned."

He nodded.

As they walked, Kitty became aware of how tired she was. The sun was just starting to set, and she'd barely eaten anything. But her worry about Bartimaeus fueled her and made her put all her own problems aside. Nothing was more important than getting him back.

At last they came to a rich-looking neighborhood, and Algus located a beige house. They went up to the door and knocked.

A brown haired man opened it. He was middle-aged, and somewhat handsome. He had green eyes and was of average build. He wore a gray shirt and jeans.

"Hola," he said slowly.

"Are you Stephen Hack?" Kitty asked.

The man frowned. "Yes. You're from England. What do you want?"

"Just to ask you a few questions."

Stephen's eyes narrowed, then he smiled. "I have nothing to hide. Come on in."

They entered into a formal living room, but none of them sat down.

"Why were you kicked out of London?" Kitty asked.

Stephen frowned at her. "Why is that your concern?"

"I'm trying to locate somebody. You may or may not be him."

"Misconduct' is what the other magicians called it. Me and another took our rivalry a bit to far and into violence."

"Who was the other magician?"

He smiled. "Sorry, but I'm not permitted to give out information."

Kitty glared at him and was about to demand it, when they saw a newsboy come by out the window and throw down a paper.

"Hmm," Stephen frowned. "It must be special news. Excuse me for a moment." He walked out.

"Maybe we should search the house," Kitty suggested.

"Maybe . . ." Algus paused, looking out the window at the paper Stephen was holding. "Uh-oh."

"What?" she asked.

"The paper tells about your boyfriend. Earlier today he attacked the Coliseum . . .an afrit was guarding it and Bartimaeus defeated him."

Kitty gasped. "If he was in a fight, he might have gotten hurt, which means his master would have to dismiss him."

"Do you have what we need to summon him?"

Kitty nodded. "All in this bag."

Stephen suddenly walked in, seeming rushed. "Um . . . I-"

"We need to go," Kitty interrupted. "Sorry about wasting your time. Actually, we may come back." And then she and Algus walked out.

They ran down the sidewalk, Kitty praying that they could summon the djinni.

Algus suddenly picked her up and ran much faster. They came to a park that was currently empty. Algus raced to an area of pavement around a fountain, sitting her down.

Kitty yanked her bag open and quickly drew a pentacle. Algus helped her set things up until they were finished.

Kitty jumped into her pentacle and said the words to summon Bartimaeus.

He didn't come.

"Try again," Algus said calmly.

Kitty took a breath and tried again, but he still didn't come. She felt her stomach twist and sat down, biting her lip.

Algus sighed. "It's okay. You need some rest. We'll go to the Coliseum tomorrow."

Kitty nodded and stood up, and they walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was being summoned. I couldn't believe it. How could Gaia summon me, I was way too injured to function.

When I appeared in the pentacle, I was laying on my back in Ptolemy's London form. Looking back on it, I'm amazed I was able to keep Ptolemy's form together, considering my condition. But, since I was with Kitty, being Ptolemy felt natural, almost like an actual form, in the way humans have one. It was effortless.

I moaned and opened my eyes. But it wasn't Gaia who summoned me. It was some brown haired, green eyed guy in a fancy office room that would be in a house. He was middle-aged and of medium build.

"Did Gaia summon you?" he demanded.

Who the heck was this? I just moaned in response, slightly writhing.

The man then pulled out a big silver knife. He held it close to me, but my essence was so sensitive I could've felt it across the room.

I cried out, willing my body to get away from it, but there was no way I could move.

"Did Gaia summon you?" he asked again.

I didn't want to tell him anything. If Gaia found out, I'd be in trouble. I wasn't worried about me, but Gaia knew about Kitty. Would he go after her?

"Yes," I said hoarsely, figuring that one thing couldn't hurt.

"What's he planning?"

"He hasn't told me."

The knife pressed closer and I whimpered. He said, "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not!" I screamed.

"Is Jard with him?"

I was silent. The knife nearly touched me.

"_Yes!_"

"Where's Gaia going next?"

"I don't know! He doesn't tell me anything!"

At last the knife was withdrawn.

"I'm sorry," the man said.

I just groaned in response.

Then I was dismissed.

**Please review!**

**Oh, and by the way, Joeylejoker is writing a really good fic, and it's his first, so please go and support him!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, here's the next chapter! This one is on time, at least. I think it's even early! XD**

**Conception.creation: **Aw, thanks, I'm glad you liked it! And I'm glad you're getting more ideas, your fanfic ended, and Nari's is about to, and soon I'll have no Bartimaeus to read. :'( . Thanks for reviewing!

**Shadowfire: **Yep, I celebrate Halloween! I am a Christian, but I see absolutely nothing wrong with the holiday! XD Unfortunately, on Halloween day me and my family are heading to Little Rock. Grrr. But we'll watch something scary while we drive! Good job on your clarinet test! I could never be in band, I don't have that much persistence. At least, not when it comes to playing an instrument. XD I can play the piano somewhat. Oh, actually I have great persistence when it comes to Guitar Hero! Lol Haha, that Barty thing sounds funny. ;) And congratulations! You'll be a young and hip aunt! Hehe, I like you reviewing more than once, it gives me more reviews and you always have something interesting to say! Thanks for the reviews!

**Nari: **Oh no forests and cows! That sounds like a hell on Earth! Haha, I'm a city girl, even though I don't live in much of one right now. I will though! Well, if you don't review, at least I know where you are! Have fun! And thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bartimaeus Trilogy, or the title of this fanfic**

**Rated T for violence, language, torture, and general darkness**

**CH. 7**

I was summoned into another apartment. This one was different, not as fancy. Gaia stood across from me, his dark clothes standing out against the white wall.

"How are you feeling?" Gaia asked.

I put on a big, friendly smile. "Fantastic! Absolutely incredible! I'm with a master who keeps a flying ball of fat as a spy, who sends me off on crazy missions, and who recently dismissed me because I got my ass tore to pieces by a strong afrit! And, he only gave me forty-eight hours to recover. My essence hurts all over, I hate you, and I'm pissed off! I want answers, Gaia. Now."

He seemed amused,. I hated it.

"Answers will be limited," he replied. "It's safer that way. You'll learn everything else later."

"Why don't you want anyone to find out about you?"

He paused. "For now, being secretive ensures success."

"Are you in trouble with the law or something?"

He was quiet.

I sighed. "Okay, why do you want to destroy all these places?"

"These places are significant. They represent the country they're in; they're seen as indestructible. If they're destroyed, or at least greatly damaged, it causes chaos. People don't feel secure, they question, and they country becomes unstable. It also serves as a very good demonstration of power."

I rolled my eyes. "Big deal. What are you going to do with all this chaos?"

Gaia smiled, but said nothing.

He obviously felt like he was in control of the situation, I guess he _was, _but I didn't want him to feel that way. I'm Bartimaeus, after all.

I crossed Ptolemy's arms and raised an eyebrow, grinning smugly. "You seemed awfully worried when you saw how hurt I was. Do you like me that much?"

His smile dropped. (Success!) And he hesitated before answering, "I may not be part of Parliament, but I keep up on events. I heard about what you and Mandrake did. He was very successful with you. He could have been very powerful; his ambition was his undoing."

Now my smile dropped. I said in a low, dark voice, "You didn't know him, so don't judge him."

We held heated looks for a moment. Then I relaxed.

"You're crazy," I said casually, smiling. "A crazy old man. Whatever you plan to do, you can't do it with just me. I'm only a djinni."

Gaia laughed. "A djinni who is usually more clever than his foes."

"I don't like to brag."

"I won't just use you. Soon I'll have an army."

"You really need a hobby, Gaia."

"And you will lead it."

"What makes you think I'm just going to go along with all this?"

"You have no other choice."

"Debatable."

"What about Kitty?"

I snapped a look at him, eyes wide. My entire body froze.

Gaia laughed. "Yes, I know who Kitty Jones is. Jard is a very reliable spy. A relationship between a human and a demon is highly unorthodox, but that's what I like about you."

How long had Jard been spying on me? And how could I not have noticed? Was I blinded by love? Very cliché, but probably not true. And no imp would be that brash (they're a highly uninteresting lot). Jard must have gone round-about ways. I made a mental note to shake the information out of him later.

Gaia seemed to see a look on my face and said, "I'm not threatening her, I have no reason to hurt her. But I know you'll make sure you live through whatever happens because you want to see her again." He eyed me and said with emphasis, "And if you help me get what I want, you can return to her."

I pretended to be interested in the wall.

"But, Bartimaeus, this is going to get rough. Can you handle it?" He mockingly warned.

I met his eyes. "I can handle anything. I was stuck here for two years."

"I know you were."

Of course he did.

**My next update will be on October 30th, because that next day I'm going out of state to Little Rock for the weekend. **

**Please review, friends!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! **

**Joe: **Haha, glad it worked out! Thanks for reviewing!

**:**Concpetion, this is yours, for some reason, it keeps deleting your name. DXI'm glad you liked it! It was fun to write. 8D Thanks for the review!

**Shadowfire: **Haha, I love the city! Well, it's not much of a city, but there's shops and malls and restaurants everywhere! There's so much to do. I'm a senior, but trust me, boys are always idiots. XD But, we love them anyway. I totally agree with you on the anorexic things, it's ridiculous. We learned about it in my Psychology class, and even though I'm not stick-skinny, I'm SO glad I'm not anorexic. And yes, I just saw the new member to B/K! I'll have to check out his story, and tell him to turn anonymous reviews on for you! XD Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bartimaeus Trilogy or the title**

**Rated T for violence, language, torture, and general darkness**

**CH. 8**

Kitty looked at Bartimaeus across her one-room apartment. He was standing, looking out the window, in a patch of sunlight. It made his brown skin gold.

She smiled when he looked back at her. He was so . . .beautiful. So lively and entertaining and self-assured. She couldn't think of words good enough to describe him. He seemed to have a wider range of vocabulary than her. She'd heard him describe people as frenetic and quixotic before. She had no idea what those meant.

"Hey, Kitty," he said, and the sound of his voice saying her name sent her heart racing, "maybe we should drop them money from up here."

She knew he was talking about the street band, and she laughed.

Suddenly she was in the park, but she didn't notice the change. She looked at the silver water running below the bridge she was on.

Bartimaeus was then beside her, looking at her affectionately.

He said softly, "Kitty, you've always listened to me."

She knew that soft tone only came when he was talking to her. It made her feel special, like she was of great importance. She wondered how she could be so lucky to end up with him. Kitty, who never cared about boys, ended up with the best one, and he was djinni. She was blown away at that. He'd be with her-

Her thoughts stopped short. _He'd be with her. _But he wasn't, was he? He was who knew where with a sadistic magician. She was dreaming.

She bit her lip. "Bartimaeus, I'm coming to get you."

"You remind me so much of Ptolemy."

She looked down. "I'm trying so hard."

He laughed. "This isn't easy for me, either."

She sighed. These were all things he'd said to her before, that night they admitted they loved each other.

"I will find you," she promised.

He paused. "I think I'm in love with you."

She covered her face.

"Kitty," another voice said. "Kitty."

Suddenly she opened her eyes to Algus leaning over her, once again as a man.

They were in a small, cold hotel room. She sat up, sore all over.

Algus shook his head. "You still look terrible. Do you need more sleep?"

"No. But I am hungry."

"Then let's find food."

They checked out and went to a small restaurant, eating in a corner booth. Outside, they city of Madrid was starting to get crowded.

"Any news?" Kitty asked.

"None. But it shouldn't be long until something else is attacked."

They sat in silence for awhile, Kitty eating.

Algus cleared his throat. "You need to take better care of yourself. From your trip to the Other Place your body is older. It can't take what you're trying to give."

Flames sprung up in Kitty's eyes. "It will. It has to. He's more important than me."

Algus leaned forward. "Kitty . . .the man who is doing this is dangerous. He's a real threat. You need to be prepared for whatever he does. And if you won't get enough sleep and eat regularly . . .I'll make you."

She smiled then, knowing he was just concerned. "Fine, you win."

"So," he said conversationally, "what will you do when you get Bartimaeus back?"

"Never dismiss him again."

He laughed. "Well, they say love hurts."

She laughed, too. Then she said softly, "I really miss him."

"He was right about you. You're special."

Kitty stared hard into her drink, thinking. "I wish I could think of a way for us to . . .be together forever. You know?"

Algus nodded. "I know what you're talking about."

She continued to stare down her drink. "I mean, what'll he do when I'm old and wrinkly? Be a grandpa Ptolemy? And what will he do when I die? I want him to be happy forever."

Algus thought before he answered. "Don't worry about it. There's a lot of magic in this world."

She looked up hopefully.

He winked. "And you two are inventive. I'm sure you'll think of something."

Relief washed over her face. She was going to thank him, when he glanced at a group talking and frowned.

"What?" she asked.

He stood up. "We're going to France."

**Have a happy Halloween! Sorry this is shorter, the next is longer so I wanted to cut this off. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hehe, I got this up quick! **

**Joe: **Thanks! And thanks for reviewing!

**: **Yeah, I have no idea why D8. I'm glad you liked the little love-ish scene, I wanted to put in something! Thanks for your review!

**Nari-nick: **You're back! How was it? Thanks for the review!

**Shadowfire: **Oooo. Chris. Good luck with him! There's a hot guy named Garrett at my school, he's really funny too! Yeah, Arkansas got pretty hot around midday, but not too bad. A relief to the cold weather we've been having, at least where I live! XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bartimaeus Trilogy or the title of this fanfic**

**Rated T for violence, language, torture, and general darkness**

**CH. 9**

So life went on.

Gaia had me attack more and more buildings. Unfortunately, Jard always accompanied me. I hadn't had a chance to ask him how long he had spied on me, but it was on my to-do list.

Gaia summoned afrits (he had a total of six now) that he sent to protect me. Apparently, I was his building-assassin, the rest were the guard. He dismissed them after every mission (lucky). And he did occasionally dismiss me, but it was never for very long.

I constantly thought about Kitty. I hoped she wasn't being reckless, however unlikely that seemed. Knowing her, she was probably looking for me. But I as a spirit, things like this would happen.

I hated Gaia, but I couldn't refuse him. Of course, I _could, _I wasn't worried about what he'd do to _me, _but there was Kitty. Gaia said he wouldn't hurt her, and he didn't seem like he would lie . . .(Except to all the hotels and apartments that he gave false identities to. He didn't want to be tracked, obviously.) But I wouldn't put her at risk. I'd do what he'd say. And he knew it.

I was resummoned to hotel room, very indescript. I didn't pay much attention to them anymore.

"Go," Gaia ordered.

That was the basics to what he told me anymore. I knew what he meant. The target was always within view. I could play dumb and destroy a house, but there was the Kitty issue. Or I could run off, but then Jard would tell him and I'd be resummoned. So I didn't twist what he said.

I hopped out through the window and jumped up onto the roof, where the six afrits ( in forms such as bears, gargoyles, etc.) waited. Jard followed.

I barely took in my surroundings: big blue sky, the edge of town, hot wind.

"Okay," I sighed. "Let's get this over-"

I stopped. I honestly froze to the spot. Ahead of me, across an expanse of sand, was the target, gleaming in the burning sunlight.

I snapped a look at Jard, my eyes on fire. "The pyramids?"

Jard nodded, apparently nervous.

I looked back to the golden triangles that were jutting from the sand.

The pyramids.

Egypt.

Ptolemy.

I closed my eyes against the painful memories that suddenly surged up. I couldn't do this. I honestly couldn't.

"Go," Jard urged.

The afrits looked at me expectantly.

"No," I whispered, staring ahead.

I could see Jard's face scrunch up in my peripheral vision.

He said, "Forget Ptolemy-"

I sent a Detonation ripping to him. He slammed into the sand, smoking.

That ugly fat ball should know better than to mention names. They have power.

The afrits laughed. No one liked Jard.

"Bartimaeus!" Gaia thundered behind me.

I spun around, my glare so cold it burned. He must have come through the stairs (not as inventive as the window).

Power surged around me, just like when Kitty mentioned Ptolemy the first time she summoned me. Wind flapped my jacket and angry clouds rolled across the sky.

The afrits backed away, not wanting to get involved.

"Destroy the pyramids," Gaia ordered.

"No," I growled.

"I gave you a command."

I struggled to control myself as I held his eyes. His own dark clothes swirled around him, his gray hair flicking in front of his face.

Gaia said evenly, "This mission is no exception from the others. I expected some sort of outburst, since your former master Ptolemy was very-"

He stopped as I lost control and sent magic at him. He quickly mumbled words and turned the attack back on me.

I was thrown off the building and into the sand, about a four story drop.

"Do as I command!" Gaia shouted.

"I won't do it!" I screamed.

I closed my eyes as he assaulted me with wave after wave of magic. I didn't make any noise; I just took it. I really didn't believe he'd kill me. He liked me, in some twisted way. He wanted to mirror Nathaniel's success, only in a more antagonistic sense. It was certainly tempting to shout insults, but I didn't want to endanger Kitty.

And I would not attack the pyramids.

After awhile, Gaia stopped. I had zoned out, picturing Kitty in my mind. I could remember her soft hands on my face, her warm body against mine. Her memory was comforting.

"Did you kill him?" I heard Jard ask.

Imps are enormously stupid.

"No," Gaia said in a defeated tone.

I was hoping he'd dismiss me, like he did after the crazy afrit bear attack, but I heard him leave, and I was left alone on the Egyptian sand.

**Please review for me! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just thought I should say that even though I have language use in my fanfic, I don't talk like that and I don't condone it! XD I just use it to demonstrate emotion and be in-character. **

**Conception: **I really love hearing your thoughts on the story! It helps me know what reaction the fanfic is producing, so I know if I'm doing things right! XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Joeylejoker: **Hooray! I'm glad you liked it! Honestly, it just wrote itself. Thanks for the review!

**Shadowfire: **Hey, for the fanfic You Again?, author readbetweenthelines has enabled anonymous reviews, if you want to review! I know, I feel sorry for Pluto! I still love it! Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bartimaeus Trilogy**

**Rated T for violence, language, torture, and overall darkness**

**CH. 10**

Kitty and Algus had been tracking Bartimaeus' trail of destruction throughout the countries. Kitty had started saving money for food, so she slept in secluded areas with Algus watching. She still wasn't getting all the sleep she needed, but she kept up on her meals.

Algus seemed familiar with most countries, and she was too from traveling with Bartimaeus. This made getting around easier, though they still hadn't come close to finding the djinni.

Each time they searched was the same, except for in Germany.

They were in Berlin, the city busy with activity. They were searching for clues; Bartimaeus had recently attacked.

As Kitty glanced around, she saw, across the street, Stephen Hack. His brown hair looked messy, his green eyes locked on hers. Then he quickly walked away.

"What was he doing in Germany?" Kitty had asked Algus.

The afrit had shrugged. "Only he can answer that. But I believe he's more involved in this than we think."

"Definitely."

The world was appalled at what was going on. Guards were stationed in every tourists site, armed with spirits.

The problem was, however, that they had no idea where or when places would be attacked. Bartimaeus and the afrits would strike hard and fast, and leave just as quickly as they came.

Kitty looked at the curving building in the distance. The Taj Mahal was actually still usable, if no one minded it being roofless. Apparently, the magicians in India took care of business, having quickly responded to the attack.

"It's hopeless," Kitty muttered, the wind blowing her hair. "We can't find him."

Algus frowned, but didn't answer.

"Maybe I should try summoning him again."

"No . . .you just did ten minutes ago."

Kitty sighed, frustrated. She scanned all the people around, then saw Stephen Hack.

"Is he following us?" she gasped.

Algus' eyes narrowed. "Let's find out."

The two walked over to him. Stephen watched them steadily.

"What are you doing here?" Kitty asked, getting to the point.

Stephen paused. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Let's talk in private," Algus suggested. "We may be able to help each other."

As they headed toward a dark grove of trees, Kitty wondered what Algus was thinking. Stephen could be dangerous. But then she realized if the magician had a spirit with him, Algus would be able to see it. She trusted the afrit, but she still kept ready.

Once they were out of view, Kitty decided to be straightforward. "We're following the djinni Bartimaeus. He's mine, and I want him back."

Stephen snorted. "That's an odd attachment, but I've seen stranger things. I'm following Gaia Black. Perhaps this djinni is his slave?"

Kitty nodded. "He is."

Stephen paused, considering. "I think an alliance would be beneficial. I'm for it, if you are."

"I'm . . .not sure I trust you."

He laughed. "Then don't. You can't trust anyone in this world, trust me."

Kitty wasn't amused. "Why are you after Gaia Black?"

Stephen instantly turned serious. "That's my business. I have a score to settle."

"Hold on. I don't know you. What are your names?"

"I'm Kitty. This is my friend, Algus. We're from London."

He bowed. "And I am Stephen Hack, the magician who was banished wrongfully."

"How so?"

"I won't tell you."

"Why?"

"Mostly because I don't feel like talking about it."

Kitty scowled. "Then you don't need to know my business, either. Now, do you have an idea on what we should do?"

"Yes, actually," he smiled. "I was rather glad when we came to India, it reminded me of this little magic shop where you can get anything. It might help."

Kitty gestured. "Then lead on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He hadn't come to get me yet. And I liked that. I didn't want to see him again. Ever.

You can guess how often I get my wishes.

I'm not sure how long I stayed on the sand, hours maybe. Or maybe not. I kind of zoned out.

But, I'm a rather active djinni so I grew bored. (Once I became aware that Gaia wasn't back, that is.) I slowly sat up, seeing how my essence reacted.

Not bad, I wasn't as hurt as it originally seemed. I stood up, looking at the pyramids again.

A strange feeling washed through me. Memories flooded my mind, mostly of Ptolemy, but also Kitty. With it, I felt a bit of myself coming back.

I'd been so worried about Kitty's safety, about seeing her again, that I had watered down my usually cherry attitude. I didn't want to push Gaia. (I discovered that life isn't as fun when you don't get to annoy people.) But now I felt the passive part of me (truth be told, I didn't know I had one until recently) fade away. To hell with Gaia! I'm Bartimaeus, and I don't just follow orders like a mindless imp! (cough-Jard-cough)

I scowled at the building Gaia was still in, and then I turned my back on it, looking again towards the pyramids.

And I walked away.

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this is so late, I've had computer problems. XD **

**Thanks to , Joeylejoker, and Shadowfire for your reviews!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this trilogy, of course not, and I don't own this title**

**CH. 11**

Kitty frowned at the old building. It was barely held together, way out in the middle-of-nowhere India.

"What is this place?" Kitty asked.

Stephen Hack started up the steps. "A magic shop. It has the best stuff because no one goes here. I discovered it after my banishment, when I first trying to track down . . . Anyway, let's see if we can find something helpful."

As they opened the door Kitty was assaulted with a strong incense. Shelves like in a library ran down the small shop, and every inch was filled with items. The place was dimly lit.

Algus whistled. "Nice shop."

Stephen nodded, starting to browse.

Kitty's eyes roamed over jewelry, clothes, weapons, skulls, and other trinkets. "Do you know what we're looking for?"

"Somewhat," the magician answered. "You should arm yourself. There are Elemental Spheres and such here."

Algus pointed to some in a corner. They went to the weapons, looking them over.

"Hey," Stephen called, "Kitty-cat, can I ask you something?"

She glared across the shop at him. "What?"

"How close are you to this djinni?"

" . . .Very close."

He beckoned her with one finger. She and Algus went up to him and saw he was holding a necklace. It had a dull silver chain and a red stone heart.

"What's that?" she asked.

Stephen bent closer to them. "This is called . It was meant to be used to locate demons, but it didn't work right. You had to have a bond with the demon, and who does? Besides you, of course. But if you really are attached to this . . . Bartimaeus, we can find out where he is. You can see him for a moment."

Kitty's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yep. Wanna try?"

She nodded, excited.

As Stephen payed, Algus whispered to her, "He isn't lying. I've heard of those."

"Do you think it will work?"

"We'll see."

After they'd bought , they headed outside.

Stephen started drawing a pentacle. Once done, he said, "Now just put on the necklace and say the summoning words. Should work."

Kitty pulled the heavy necklace around her neck. She took a deep breath and stepped into the pentacle.

A warm wind blew the grass and their hair as Kitty brought herself to a focus. The light layer of clouds gave the Indian country side a gloomy look.

She let the words spill from her mouth, making no mistakes. She closed her eyes and finished, waiting.

The stone heart started to pulsate power and suddenly heat hit her skin.

She opened her eyes and bright light flooded her vision. She immediately shut them, moaning.

"Kitty?"

She opened them again, squinting against the harsh sunlight that baked her. She was in a desert, the sand stretching forever in all directions.

In front of her stood Bartimaeus. He was still Ptolemy, which strangely didn't surprise her. The sun made a golden gleam on his dark skin. A light breeze ruffled his hair and dark clothes. He crossed his arms, cocking a grin.

"Bartimaeus," she breathed.

"It's about time you showed up. Do you have any idea how infuriating it is to be around crazy people? You're the only sane one in the world, and even that is a stretch."

She bounded to him and hugged him tightly. He laughed, spinning her around. Her heart hammered with the same happiness she saw in his eyes. She had found him! And she never wanted to let him go.

"Oh, one of those," he said, eyeing her necklace. "That's interesting. Where'd you find it?"

"A magician named Stephen Hack took us to this little magic shop. We're helping each other; he's after Gaia Black."

"My master? I can think of a few reasons for going after that guy." He sat her down.

"Has he hurt you?"

"Me? No. So, where are you guys?"

She sighed. "We're in India. Where is this?"

"Egypt."

"What do you know about Gaia?"

"Not much. And what I do know I can't talk about."

She touched his face. "We'll save you."

He laughed, but she could hear a tone of ancient sadness. "Save me? I'm a spirit, Kitty, I don't have a choice."

She felt a tug on the necklace, and realized she had little time. She kissed him forcefully, hungrily, as if he was food she'd been starved from. Her necklace started to pulsate faster.

Bartimaeus pulled her back, and she could see pain in his beautiful eyes. "Seems you have to go, jewelry is so impatient."

"I love you!" she cried.

He winked. "I love _you_, Kitty Jones."

And then India came back around her. Algus and Stephen Hack looked at her expectantly. Her bottom lip trembled so she bit on it, but she felt hope rising in her.

"He's in Egypt," she told them.

Stephen nodded. "Let's catch a plane."

**Please review!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I left some stuff out last chapter. I was going to verify my information . . .I then I forgot. I'll edit the chapter later. The name of the necklace is "Cari", and in the magic shop Kitty bought an Inferno Stick and a few Elemental Spheres. **

**Nari: **I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Shadowfire: **Ooo, did you dance with him? XD Thanks for the review!

**Conception: **Haha, oops, thanks for pointing that out! And thanks for your review!

**And thanks qwery818 for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bartimaeus Trilogy or the title of this fanfic**

**Rated T for violence, language, torture, and overall darkness**

**CH. 12**

So I was still walking. If I had been human, I'd have dropped dead by now. 

If Kitty and this Stephanie Hack were coming to get me, I figured I should keep heading in my northerly direction. Hopefully she took note of it. (Then again, I've mentioned how dense humans are.)

As I walked, who should fly up to annoy me but Jard. The burn marks on his fat amused me, though.

"Looking good, Jard," I commented as he came up.

"I hate you."

"That's certainly the downer of my life."

"Gaia sent me."

I stopped, crossed my arms, and faced the flying fat. "Why doesn't he summon me himself? Ran out of chalk?"

"No."

"Incense?"

"_No_, he wants to make amends."

I laughed. "Interesting sense of humor."

"He does like you, Bartimaeus. He just loses his temper."

"He is the quintessential magician; he's self-centered and power hungry."

Jard shrugged. "The incident with his banishment made it worse."

"Why was he banished?"

Jard glanced around, as if we were being watched (although no one could sneak up in this ocean of sand, imps are highly unintelligent).

He said quietly, "It's all because of a man named Hack."

"Hack?"

"Yeah. They moved up in ranks together; they were really competitive. But when the decision came for a huge promotion . . .the Prime Minister chose Hack."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah. Gaia lost it. He tried to kill Hack."

I shrugged. "That's no big deal. Magicians try to kill each other all the time."

"But they keep it quiet; they don't talk about it. This was right in front of the PM, nearly killed him, too."

"Oh. So, they were _both _banished?"

"Yes, and now Gaia wants to prove he's fit for power."

That was interesting. Hack was helping Kitty to get revenge. Fine by me. I hoped he got to Gaia. 

"You certainly like Gaia," I said.

"I enjoy spying for him. Just like you enjoy being with your Kitty Jones."

"That's disgusting!"

Jard glared at me. "I don't mean it like that."

I turned away. "Run on back to Mr. Black. And tell him he can kiss my ass."

He laughed. "Just in case you reacted this way, he secured another plan. He knows Kitty is coming here."

I whipped back around. "What do you mean?"

"I saw you talking to her. She had that necklace, Cari." A dark grin opened up his fat. "I was spying."

My reply was a Detonation. He landed as a smoking ball in the sand. 

"What is he going to do?" I demanded.

"He's sent an afrit after her."

The urge to rip him to pieces was nearly irresistible. But I turned and ran. I had to reach her before the spirit did. Jard was cackling behind me. 

So I sent another Detonation at him. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After their plane landed in Egypt, Kitty, Algus, and Stephen Hack headed to the desert where Bartimaeus had been.

They knew about where the djinni was, Kitty had noted the pyramids in the distance.

As they stood, surveying the desert, Stephen asked again, "Are you sure you know where we're going, Kitty-cat?"

She sighed. "_Yes, _Bartimaeus and I spent lots of time in Egypt."

As they continued to look at the golden sand, Algus moved closer to her and whispered, "Stay close, this could be dangerous."

She nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hallelujah, I could see Kitty! She was there with a man and a . . . spirit? I checked on the Seventh Plane and saw that it was Algus. (That made me rather happy, Algus was a good guy.)

Kitty saw me and her face lit up. She was practically a sun. That look would never cease to affect me.

I did a scan of my surroundings as I ran. Still no sign of this afrit. We were the only living things about, except for that hawk in the sky.

That hawk in the sky?

A quick check through the planes revealed that it, indeed, was the afrit in question. An ugly one, too. Nearly as bad as Faquarl. 

"Afrit!" I shouted.

Kitty paused, glancing around.

With a wave of relief I realized I would get to her in time. Then I could kick the spirit's butt, direct Hack straight to Gaia, and get out. For the first time in awhile, I felt pure happiness.

And then it all came crashing down as I was resummoned to Gaia.

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, everybody! First off, in the spirit of Christmas, I have posted a song. It's on the radio a lot, so I'm sure you've heard it. I'm certainly not a crying type of girl, but this song is hard to sit through without watery eyes. It's called Christmas Shoes and it's by Bob Carlisle, and a new version by Newsong.**

_It was almost Christmas time_

_There I stood in another lineT_

_rying to buy that last gift or two_

_Not really in the Christmas mood_

_Standing right in front of meWas a little boy waiting anxiously_

_Pacing around like little boys do_

_And in his hands he heldA pair of shoes_

_And his clothes were worn and old_

_He was dirty from head to toe_

_And when it came his time to pay_

_I couldn't believe what I heard him say_

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma please_

_I__t's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry Sir?_

_Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see, she's been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful_

_If Momma meets Jesus, tonight_

_He counted pennies for what seem like years_

_And cashier says son there's not enough here_

_He searched his pockets franticly _

_And he turned and he looked at me_

_He said Momma made Christmas good at our house_

_Though most years she just did without_

_Tell me Sir_

_What am I gonna do?_

_Some how I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes_

_So I layed the money down_

_I just had to help him out_

_And I'll never forget_

_T__he look on his face_

_When he said Momma's gonna look geat_

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my Momma please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry Sir?_

_Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see, she's been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful,If Momma meets Jesus tonight._

_I knew I caught a glimpse of heavens love as he thanked me and ran out. _

_I know that God had sent that little boy to remind me_

_What Christmas is all about_

_S__ir I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry Sir?_

_Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see she's been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautifulIf Momma meets Jesus tonight_

_I want her to look beautifulIf Momma meets Jesus tonight_

**Yeah . . .there's that.**

**Joe: **Why thank you! And thanks for reviewing!

**Conception: **I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Shadowfire: **Great! Ha, playing an instrument takes a lot of commitment, more than I have. XD Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bartimaeus Trilogy, or the title of this fanfic, which is a rock song**

**Rated T for violence, language, torture, and overall darkness**

**CH. 13**

I appeared in the pentacle, Gaia calmly standing in his own. He didn't say anything, just looked at me levelly with his green eyes.

I, on the other hand, was anything but calm. I was burning with a fury like Hell hath no. Ptolemy's canine teeth grew long and sharp, like a vampire. His skin got an oily black tint, and his eyes burned red. Fire shot out from me, hitting the walls of the pentacle, and collected on the floor.

That broke Gaia's tranquil demeanor. His eyes widened, and he took a step back (not past the pentacle, unfortunately).

"Bartimaeus," he said, "calm down. I'll-"

"You have two choices, Gaia," I said darkly (my voice sounded so evil, I could've scared me), "dismiss me now and never summon me again, or let me out of the pentacle and I _will _find a way, by whatever means, to kill you."

At last he looked scared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty's mouth hung open. She couldn't believe it. Bartimaeus had been _right there_ . . .and then he was gone.

The hawk that was flying overhead came swooping down to them. Algus looked up at it, and then changed into a lion. He gave a deafening roar.

Stephen Hack raised an eyebrow. "A demon? I suppose I should've guessed it."

Kitty hadn't quite fully grasped the situation until the hawk changed into a panther, landing on the sand.

"Step aside," the panther hissed. "My mission is to kill the girl."

Algus bared his teeth. His murderous glare seemed out of character for him. "Why don't you just leave and say you did?"

Kitty took an Inferno Stick from her bag, holding it securely. Stephen, further back, seemed completely calm.

The panther crouched. "No . . . she looks tasty."

He sprang, at an angle away from and over Algus. But the lion gracefully turned and tackled him.

They rolled across the sand, snarling.

"Algus!" Kitty shouted, worried.

She took a step forward, when a wave of magic came ripping from the panther. It slammed into Kitty and threw her several feet back.

Algus bit his enemy's neck and tossed him back.

The panther growled, sizing up the afrit. He looked to Kitty to see the damage he'd done.

She slowly sat up, glancing at the bewildered expressions around her. She took some pleasure from surprising Stephen Hack.

"I have Resilience," she explained, standing.

A roar ripped from the panther as it sped at her, ready to take her out manually.

Fire shot from her Inferno Stick even as Algus attacked magically.

The enemy afrit fell to the sand, unmoving.

"He's not dead," Algus said. "Let's get going."

Kitty paused. "Bartimaeus . . ."

"Oh!" Stephen Hack exclaimed. "I have a great idea!"

"What?" she demanded.

"Don't you think it was awfully _convenient _that Bartimaeus was summoned within a few feet of you?"

The two stared at him.

Stephen rolled his green eyes. "Gaia is nearby! He was watching! And now that I know this guy is a spirit, all he has to do is find Gaia's place, sneak in, and deliver a message."

Algus frowned. "To who?"

"Bartimaeus! Tell him Gaia's birth name."

Kitty started. "His--How do you know?"

Stephen shrugged, smiling. "There's no secrets when you're brothers."

Algus stepped forward. "Okay. Tell me, and I can do it."

**Please review and have a blessed and merry Christmas!!! XD **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this is rather short, but I'm still debating the details of what happens next. XD **

**Thanks Conception and Joe for reviewing!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bartimaeus Trilogy, or the title of this fanfic**

**Rated T for violence, language, torture, and overall darkness**

**CH. 14**

"So," Stephen Hack said, turning his blonde head towards Algus. "My brother's name, his real name, is . . . Gaias. I know, not very inventive. Gaia was a name in Loew's Nominative Almanac, though. My brother couldn't resist, he thought since it was so like his real name, no one would guess it."

Kitty nodded. "I wouldn't have."

Algus shifted into a small bird. "I'll be back shortly." Then he took off.

Stephen turned to Kitty. "So . . .resilience? Magic can't hurt you?"

She shrugged. "Not so far."

"That must come in handy."

She shrugged again.

"Are you a magician?"

"No."

"But you summoned Bartimaeus, and Algus I presume."

'That's all I've ever summoned," she replied.

He nodded, falling silent as they waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stood in the pentacle (the same one) with my arms crossed. And Gaia now sat in his pentacle (the same one) reading a book. We'd been like that for awhile.

If he didn't dismiss me, I planned to make good on my threat. He knew it, too, which was why neither of us had moved. (Really, I would find a way to kill him. It couldn't be too hard. I had this incompetent master once that I "accidentally" knocked a bookshelf on. He was fine, but it was amusing. Maybe if Gaia had a really big bookshelf . . .)

I saw movement by the open window and looked to see a small black fly on the windowsill. A fly Gaia's eyes, but Algus to me.

He buzzed over and landed on Ptolemy's ear, whispering, "Don't say anything, and just stare ahead."

I could always count on Algus to state the obvious. Who did he think I was, Nathaniel? I gave a nearly imperceptible nod.

"Kitty is fine, no one's hurt. Now listen, I know Gaia's real name. It's Gaias. But don't let him know that you know. Not until we come. Otherwise he'll just stick you with a spell of Indefinite Confinement or something."

I winked and he quickly flew off., (Well-)

My thoughts were interrupted when a ruffled panther sulked through the door. I recognized him as the ugly afrit Gaia had sent.

The magician finally looked up from his book. "Yes?"

"I couldn't kill her," he said. "She had an afrit and another magician with her."

Gaia started. "Another magician?"

"Yes."

"What did he looked like?"

"Average size, blonde hair, green eyes. Older, I'd guess."

"Hack" Gaia hissed venomously. "I should've know. After all this time he's never. . ." Then he muttered the Dismissal Spell and the afrit was gone.

At last Gaia turned to me. "I hope you're happy."

"Euphoric."

**Please review and have a happy New Year!!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**This is short, but I wanted to post something, since it's been so long. I've finally decided exactly what I want to happen, but about ¾ through this chapter I kind of changed my mind, and my next course will require a little research. I hope you enjoy this, though. I'm not too happy with the second half of this chapter, so sorry about it. 8(**

**Thanks Joe, Conception, and Shadowfire for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, never will. Or this title. **

**Rated T for violence, language, torture, and darkness**

**CH. 15**

Night fell over Egypt, the sand turning shades of blue. The pyramids were outlined in silver from the huge moon. The sounds of people from the town floated in through the open window that also let in a cool breeze and the scent of sand. Occasionally a bird or dog was heard, along with the background noise of feet and laughter.

When you're stuck in a pentacle as long as I was, you notice everything.

Gaia had switched books and was now reading one for enjoyment. He hadn't spoken or even looked at me. It was rather rude.

Suddenly Jard burst through the window, landing unceremoniously on the floor. More black than blue (insert your own joke here), he smelt of fire and ash.

When his ugly eyes turned to me, I broke out into a wide smirk.

This broke Gaia from his reverie. He saw Jard and put his book down. "What happened?"

The imp was furious. "That crazy djinni almost killed me! Get rid of it!" (_It_?)

The magician sighed. "Bartimaeus is staying. I will correct his behavior, however. I'll dismiss you so you can recover."

The last I saw of Jard was him glaring at me evilly as he disappeared into the Other Place.

Gaia stood in a shuffle of robes, turning exasperated green eyes on me. "Bartimaeus-"

I held up a hand. "Say no more, I understand. Jard and I simply have a clash of personalities. I'll just have to be the holier one and try harder to get along. And I'm very sorry about threatening to kill you. Since Kitty's still alive I'll behave."

Gaia scrutinized me, only slightly buying it. " . . .Okay . . .Well, I have some business to attend to. I won't be gone long and then I'll resummon you. Stay in this room."

He gathered some things and quickly walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty, Algus, and Stephen bought a hotel room to stay in as they tried to come up with a plan. They were all in agreement that they needed to catch Gaia by surprise.

"But when we get to him, he's mine," Stephen had said.

"Whatever," Kitty had replied. "I only want Bartimaeus. You do what you want to."

Just when they decided to go after Gaia and create a plan as they went along, news arrived that the Taj Mahal had been attacked and a powerful magician was residing in it. He had a large number of spirits guarding the place.

The three of them hurried outside, the night still very dark.

"What do you think he's doing?" Kitty asked as they ran down streets, heading to the airport.

"Sounds like he's establishing a capital," Algus responded.

"I doubt he can hold it for very long," Stephen said. "Which is why we need ot get there before a bunch of magicians organize and attack."

Kitty's heart pounded as they hurried to get out of Egypt and to Agra, India.

To Gaia Black.

To Bartimaeus.

**I've posted a poll on my profile, please vote! And please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, just two more chapter, this and the next one! **

**Shadowfire: **Coauthoring, that sounds like fun! Thanks for reviewing!

**Conception: **Haha, yeah, sorry, no big plot twist, but I'm glad you're enjoying this! And don't worry, questions about Gaia will be answered in this chapter. XD Yeah, it took me FOREVER to finally decide. I kept juggling different ideas in my head. I do love to research for fanfics, I have one I'll post for Xiaolin Showdown that I had to move to a separate binder because I had so much research papers in it! Thanks for the review!

**Joeylejoker: **Aw, thank you! XD Yeah, I hate it when they're shorter, but it had been so long since I posted. Good luck with yours! Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bartimaeus Trilogy, and this title is a song by Dragonforce**

**Rated T for violence, language, torture, and darkness**

**CH. 16**

I was summoned into the center of the Taj Mahal. Literally, the center. Around me was the exquisite silver curves of the building, the intricate designs mostly Persian in origin, but containing elements of Ottoman, Indian, and Islamic. (They call that fusion Mughal. I should know, I helped Ustad Ahmad Lahauri build it.) Shafts of golden sunlight trickled down walls and pooled on the floor, letting in a fresh air smell.

Like most mausoleums, it was peacefully silent. The grandeur of the place was awe-inspiring. Beautiful, luxurious, majestic--no words could sum up how the Taj Mahal looked. I'm sure it would have looked even better, if it still had its huge dome roof. But alas, Gaia had had us destroy it and apparently recently replaced it with a triangular black one. (Guess he didn't feel like getting rained on.) This just adds to the fact of how destructive humans are.

Gaia had drawn the pentacles inside the screen (or jalis, as they're called here) that surrounded the angular sarcophagus of Shah Jahan and his wife. (His third wife, mind you. People back then couldn't seem to make up their minds.)

I stared at the dark magician that stood on the other side of the tombs.

He stepped out of the pentacle, sighing. It wasn't a weary sound, more of a happy relief. I stepped out took, leaning on the intricate jali. "Why here?"

Gaia's cold green eyes had a distant look as he faintly smiled at the wall. I could tell I was finally about to get answers, so I stayed silent.

The magician decided to draw things out a little, running his hand over the tombs. I shifted Ptolemy's weight impatiently, crossing my arms.

At last he spoke. "Here is where Shah Jahan and Mumtac Mahal are buried." (I wondered if he knew that their actual tombs were below this floor.) "Not here, of course, their bodies are under us." (Huh, I guess he did.) "But just imagine being so important, so revered, that this entire building, this masterpiece, is built to house your body. And to have the power to order something like that. I've always admired powerful people."

I was going to make a comment, but knew that probably would make him stop. So I stayed quiet, fidgeting with my jacket.

He looked at me. "When I was reading about this emperor I first came across your name, Bartimaeus. I became interested in you, this fourth level djinni, that helped build the tomb of Shah Jahan. I couldn't find much mention you, but when I did it was rather impressive. Then I came across John Mandrake, and I knew you were perfect to help me. You're inventive, resourceful, rebellious . . ."

I nodded. "Handsome, powerful, legendary . . . Don't forget I spoke with Solomon."

Gaia laughed. "And here I am. You've been good to me, djinni. I chose right."

I made a face. "I'm not a friend, Gaia. In your research over my glorious deeds you must have come across the fact that I destroyed three consecutive masters by use of the Hermetic Quibble."

He just chuckled again. "Such bravado for a little demon. You and I are the same in that way; we know we're better than everyone else."

I twisted Ptolemy's dark fact into a glare. I didn't like to be compared to him. "I'm nothing like you. You magicians are selfish and power hungry. You think that with magicians in control the world could be a paradisiacal place, but you're wrong. All magicians have ever done is bring suffering. And it always comes back to get them."

Gaia made a dismissive gesture. "I don't belong to them anymore. I was going to receive great power in Parliament once, but Hack stole it from me. He's still trying to reap revenge, as you can see."

"And what are you trying to do?"

He spread his arms. "Proving my power. Because of my attacks, this world is in chaos. I'll rule form the Taj Mahal and establish my own order. Parliament didn't think I was good enough. Now they'll see."

Whether he could actually take over the world or not, I wasn't sure. Naturally I wouldn't have cared except this was Kitty's world too.

"Once I'm finished, you'll be dismissed," he said.

"You think that's all I care about?" I snapped, decide ding to make my sentiments known. "What about Kitty? I know you don't care because you tried to kill her."

"I won't harm her. You two can be reunited, if that's what you like."

I didn't trust Gaia. He had an unpredictable temper. (My essence was still sore from his punishment when I refused to destroy the pyramids. I smelled faintly of burned toast, a fact I didn't think Kitty would appreciate.)

However, I knew Algus, Kitty, and this Hack fellow were coming after me, and they were taking their own sweet time about it. And I knew Gaia's birth name. I wondered if this was how archers must have felt when they had the arrow drawn back, eyes fixed straight on their prey, preparing to shoot. That intense waiting feeling plagued my essence. One way or another, this was ending today.

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, sorry that this has taken so long to get up. I injured my wrist and couldn't write or type, and then I was working on writing this, writing my other fanfics, and catching up on my reading, so I really didn't have much time. But here's the last chapter anyway! Thanks to Joe and Conception and everyone for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bartimaeus Trilogy**

**Rated T for violence and torture**

**CH. 17**

Kitty stared over the top of the grass-swept hill, the dirt smudging her clothes in her laying position. Rain clouds were moving in, low and oppressive, and the cool wind they brought whipped Kitty's brown-gray hair around her face. The air smelled of rain, and the sound of the rustling grass and passing birds drifted to her.

Algus, beside her, shifted his weight unhappily. "The situation is not good. One move into the open and we'd be caught."

Stephen, sitting further back, sighed. "I hate to give him credit for doing something good, but . . .this is good."

Kitty fixed her eyes on the Taj Mahal, looming near enough to be tempting. But the array of spirits Gaia had guarding it dissuaded them. The spirits stood about lazily, taking on an all manner of frightening forms, but Kitty knew better than to be fooled by their positions. The grandeur of the Taj Mahal was offset by the small black roof it now possessed. To Kitty it seemed that she could feel Bartimaeus inside there, and she was growing impatient.

Stephen sighed. "One way or another we have to get in there before all the armies in the world arrive."

Algus raised himself to his knees, shaking his blonde hair which rapidly became a mane as he shifted into a golden lion. Kitty watched with awe as his sharp teeth shone in the dull light, and eagle-like wings unfolded from his back, flapping once to create an extra gust of wind.

The lion looked to her. "Do you still have the Elemental Spheres from that little magic shop?"

She nodded.

"Give me two."

Stephen raised to his knees, obviously interested. Kitty fished out two of the destructive spheres and Algus gripped both with his teeth. Then he motioned for them both to get on his back.

Kitty climbed on first, twisting her fists in his mane to get a good hold. Stephen mounted behind her.

As Algus crouched low, Kitty tensed up. She was a mixture of being terrified and excited. She fixed her eyes on the Taj Mahal, the wind sweeping back her hair.

Then the lion spit out the two Elemental Spheres with alarming speed to the opposite sides of the army of spirits. As the orbs impacted there were two giant explosions and spirits were thrown from their feet.

Kitty barely had time to take in what Algus had done before he launched himself off of the hill, hurling high into the air with astounding velocity. All she could hear was the roar of the wind as they approached the curved building with disorienting speed.

Algus sent a Detonation that blasted a hole into the black roof. The pieces flew past them, sounding as if they were tearing through the wind.

And then Algus took them straight into the Taj Mahal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was minding my own business, leaning against a gray wall, and trying to see outside through the upper windows. Gaia was in a corner, reading a book. As you might have guessed, it was quiet and boring inside the mausoleum. The false tombs that were surrounded by the intricate jali screens in the center sat silently. Dull shadows were splayed on the floor, and the only sound was Gaia's insistent page-turning.

Just when I was about to be convinced that it was medically possible to die of boredom, two explosions sounded outside. I straightened Ptolemy's body, and Gaia looked up.

And then the roof was broken into. The pieces rained down with thuds and I glimpsed a rather large lion carrying two people before it crashed into the screen, tearing it apart. The pieces shot out to the sides and screeched across the floor, making white slashes.

The whole thing was very dramatic. It was an entrance that would have put the greatest party-crashers to shame. I at once recognized the subversive lion as the usually calm Algus. And one of his cargo was my Kitty.

A blonde man whom I assumed to be Stephen Hack hopped down and made his presence known to Gaia (In other words, he called him a bad name).

Gaia stood up, dark robes swirling. "How dare you show your face here! You ruined my chances at power once, and you won't do it again!"

The immediately enraged Stephen and he started yelling back.

I ignored the magicians, turning to the beautiful girl that was carefully making her way from the winged lion. She hopped down with a heavy thud, and smiled at me.

I don't think that girl's aura could have gotten brighter or tinged with more happiness than it was when she looked at me. There was just something about being loved that way that made my essence want to melt into a happy puddle.

Kitty and I embraced roughly, standing in the center of the Taj Mahal. There was a background noise of the magicians arguing, Algus stepping away from the mess he'd made, and the wind outside, but I only focused on Kitty's heartbeat, overjoyed to have her back.

"Bartimaeus!" Gaia suddenly shouted, rudely disrupting the moment. "Kill Hack!"

"No," I growled, put off by his interruption.

He sent a punishment spell to me that I quickly reversed, adding "Gaias", his real name, to the end. It sent him hurling back into the wall.

Apparently this was the opening Stephen was waiting for. From his pocket his yanked out a dagger and plunged it into Gaia's stomach. His face went pale and cold green eyes wide as he fell off the dagger and onto the floor.

Algus bared his teeth to show his disgust, then turned to me. "I took care of Kitty for you."

I pursed my lips. If he wanted a show of appreciation, he wasn't getting it (Honestly, what did he expect? A hug, a pat on the back, me to carry him around the Taj Mahal on my shoulders?).

"Well," Stephen said, striding over to us. "Now that that's done." He took up the bloody dagger and swiped.

I shoved Kitty back, and the dagger sliced across my collar bone. That would usually be all well and fine, but it was silver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty cried out in protest as Stephen lunged for Bartimaeus again, but Algus bit onto the djinni's jacket and flung him across the room.

Kitty backed up, mind spinning. She couldn't say that she had trusted Stephen, but this was certainly not what she had expected. Algus hovered at her side, trying to protect her but obviously held back by the silver.

"What are you doing?!" Kitty demanded.

Stephen sneered. "I said you couldn't trust anyone in this world."

"But we helped you!"

He made a dismissive gesture. "Magicians don't abide by that code."

Stephen sprung forward. Algus roared in warning, but Kitty didn't want him to get hurt. She jumped to the side, away from the afrit.

Stephen repeatedly swiped at her as she backed up, eyes wide. Algus came running at him, but he flicked the dagger, cutting the lion's ear.

Kitty gripped a piece of the broken jali and held it forward. He stabbed at her and she knocked it wide, spinning around to hit him in the back. The broken edge of her weapon sliced him and he cried out.

Kitty desperately looked for her bag of weapons, but realized it must have been flung away when they crashed in.

Stephen roughly kicked her shin. Her leg was forced back and she fell to her knees. She tried to guard herself with the jali, but he kicked again from the other side, catching her in the ribs.

She was thrown back, uttering a cry. He came down at her but she made a wild swing with the jali. The edge cut his hand and blood flung out. The dagger flew across the room.

Kitty barely had time to process what to do next when Stephen was thrown off her, tackled by Bartimaeus.

The two rolled a few feet away until the djinni ended up on top, growling and baring a set of sharp teeth. Then he snapped at Stephen's throat, and Kitty looked away so she wouldn't have to see the blood.

Algus walked over to her, a man again. He offered a hand and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded, then turned as Bartimaeus walked up.

"Bartimaeus," she said, but the name was repeated from Gaia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I turned to look at the old magician. He was still on the floor, blood under him. Pausing, I reluctantly walked over and knelt by him.

"I'm sorry it ended like this," he said hoarsely. "But thank you for all you've done."

Now what was I suppose to say to that? What do you say to someone that, despite all your efforts to hate, still liked you? I didn't say anything, simply meeting his eyes unemotionally. He stared back until his last breath escaped him.

And then I was swept off into the Other Place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The journey back to London was a long one for Kitty and Algus. Both were exhausted, but they didn't want to do anything else until they were returned home.

The lights and buildings of London never looked more amiable as they finally came to the city. Kitty wanted Bartimaeus immediately back, but she figured that he needed rest as much as she did. They would both have to wait until morning.

Once in her apartment, Kitty dismissed Algus. She made sure to tell him how grateful she was. And he had said, "Summon me any time you need to, Kitty Jones. Bartimaeus was right, you're special."

Then she had flung herself into bed and didn't wake up until noon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt myself being summoned. Although my essence was still sore, there was no desire to resist the call (Unless it wasn't Kitty, of course. These days you never know).

I appeared in her cluttered apartment, the sound of the city coming from the window, and facing the most beautiful girl that ever was. Before I even had time to properly say hello she tackled me (Not all too lovingly, either) and kissed me hard with fiery passion.

Well, I had no argument against that. After being enslaved by a crazy magician bent on world domination who happened to like me and hung around with a ball of fat named Jard, I could use a kiss.

Needless to say I was glad to be with Kitty again. She'd always be Just What I Needed. And that, undeniably, would never change.

**The End**

**Well, that's it! I am seriously considering writing a third one and wrapping this up as a trilogy, I even have an idea, but that won't be for awhile. I'm still busy write now, but once things quiet down I guarantee it! **

**Again, thanks to everyone for reviewing. And thanks to those who will discover this fanfic a year from now and still care enough to review. XD **

**I'll see you guys! **


End file.
